With a Dash of Mischeif
by Dissection of the Mind
Summary: There are connections, at least from what she's told. Though she can't seem to find where to connect them! A possibility of it all stemming from a dream to the incident in the park.. How very odd indeed..


_'To the side of the aged porch a string of mint grew, reaching and yearning for any sunlight it could get. The crisp and cool smell always entered your nose, embedding itself so far up it connected to your brain. For whenever you spotted the plant or got a whiff or a taste.. it would remind you of the oddest things that would send you into pleasant lethargy._

_The darkly vivid green always contrasted well with the rotting wood of the porch, the light and shadowed hues simply beautiful. The old porch swing that was the only 'real' barrier hung on rusted chains, squeaking in protest at even the lightest of weights. The white paint was dirtied and chipping, yet the lightened brown underneath showcased the uniqueness of the entire scene._

_In general it was just a small shack like thing, rotting and possibly abandoned. Though it would always captivate your attention as soon as your shoes collected a light helping of dew. It somewhat drew you in, the wood puffed up from water expulsion and buried into my rot and termites. The sunlight always hit the tilting roof at an angle to which it created a kaleidoscope effect with shadows and the rays of the sun on the grass below._

_A scented blend of mold and mint was oddly appeasing to your nasal sense, the feel of heat dancing on your back. In some parts the grass licked at your bare-skinned ankles causing your nerves to go spastic with annoyance. The closer you got to she building the more excitement welled up in your heart. You could practically hear the thumping of the blood as it quickened, adrenaline finally pumping. Though, as before said peaceful lethargy was always upon you. In the corner of your eye though, you could see the outline of something blue...'_

To awaken from such a dream and be able to write it down was exhilarating, from it was different from all before. The sound of lonely birds joining into a chorus with their finally arrived guests added to the effect of surrealism. The last rays of grayed dawn still leaked through the window, the light her only source. When she had awoken she had felt oddly contempt with herself for the first time in a long while.

It was the third week of having that dream and she at first thought nothing of it, only beginning to write of it the second time. Though it seemed to have it's own schedule, projecting one day then waiting a week to further divulge. To her it seemed that she was able to get closer to the house this time, everything so vivid and tantalizing. For a moment whilst walking in her unconsciousness, she had faltered causing her to retreat into awake. An odd feeling of peace and anger clicked at her mind and heart leaving her to sit up stoically in her bed.

She had then reached for her dream journal to which was displayed at her side and wrote down the most intimate details of the experience. With a hiccupped yawn she stretched her pale arms toward the ceiling, the slow bounce of springs making her limbs fall to jelly. With a thud she crawled back under her covers willing for her mind to return to that place..

* * *

It was exactly eight in the morning when she awoke, the sun finally expanding it's worth throughout the entire small, quaint space. Her arms again reached toward the ceiling though the length she could reached was cut short by her decline in height. The bed nurtured her warmly aching muscles and allowed her to wait for another moment before jumping to her feet. With scattered steps she slid into her slippers opening the chipped door with a squeak.

* * *

"What do you want?" a voice familiar to her called, the sizzling of some confection loud.

She quickly bounded into the area of which the voice was coming and slid herself into a stool. She smiled absentmindedly as a sigh escaped the other persons lips.

"Hey, what do you want? I have bacon cooking but I can make ya' a quick something else." the person said, their blue eyes gazing at the girl to her side.

"Oh.. oh that's um.. fine." she responded, the pad of her finger dragging across the bar top.

Another sigh was delivered but no further comments were made. The sound of bacon grease burning in the pain was more so white noise to her as her finger continued to move around the top. A slightly louder flop was heard every moment or so and before long a plate consisting of only five bacon strips was laid before her. Her own azure eyes glanced at the meat before pulling themselves to the other persons gaze.

"Thanks, Mom." she mumbled, her finger ever still tracing. Without any remorse she grabbed a fairly crunchy piece of breakfast and chomped down on it.

She could feel her mother smile as she turned around and grabbed her frying pan. "You know, I still can't get over the fact that you're getting up early.. in the _summer _of all times." a smirk was delivered through the ears.

"Mhmm." the girl responded, her fingers now lubricated with bacon fat. She moved on to her second piece with a delayed nod.

Her mother frowned at the lack of an answer, but cast it aside as a typical teenage thing. With a slightly saddened pinging in her heart she took the metal brush and began to wash the pan, the disgustingly mouth-watering scent of pig fat entering her nose. She gave a disgusted grunt as the saliva built up in her mouth and she plugged her nose, hands free.

"Mom.. Is it okay if I go to the pool or something?" the girl asked, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth. Her mother seemed to contemplate something yet gave a nod.

"Yes, yes. D'ya need money?" she asked, sighing. She realized that now-a-days she had been sighing much more, an odd depression overtaking her at the most strangest of times.

The daughter smiled, licking her greasy fingers feeling the slickness of the fatty substance on her tongue. It seemed to conjure up plaque of a sort because on the roof of her mouth a thick film now lived. "Sure!" she chirped, eating her fourth piece of breakfast. At that point the general fattiness was causing her great nausea.

"Remind me when you're about to go, okay, Dawn?" she said, a raise of the eyebrows clear throughout her words.

* * *

Dawn at the point had taken it to herself to fetch an on-the-shoulder bag, stuffing it with the necessities her paranoid mind had mentioned. With a satisfied hum she adjusted the strap, moving the fluffy, pink pad to her shoulder. Her shoulder seemed to sigh in relief as she opened her door.

By the time she got down stairs she sighed in relief. It was only due to her slightly tired mind and her heavy eyes. In a sense it was like someone was pulling down the cord on a curtain, attempting to force sleep upon her. Yet she refused snipping the cord each time it mended.

"Mom!" she barked, immediately regretting the harshness laced within the call. Her eyes turned to a worried glow as her mother slowly approached, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Here," she said bluntly handing her a $20. "And good riddance! Love ya', squirt." she casted a wink as if to prove she was joking. With a slightly tanned hand she mussed up the bluenette's hair causing the girl to rapidly fix it.

She let out a low chuckle giving the girl a slight shove at the door.

"Don't do that!" she whined cranking the knob to the right. With an unneeded thrust the door opened hitting the wall with annoyance. "Love." she mumbled outside the door, her hand reaching behind her. Without the touch of metal she turned around to close it only to find her mother already working on it.

"Good riddance!" her mother called winking yet again. The door closed with an unnecessary slam leaving Dawn a bit bemused.

With a turn on her heel she began to walk, and to where.. only her feet knew.

* * *

It seemed like hours before she reached her supposed destination, the current road she was on soon becoming nothing more than a memory. Cars speeding down the paved cement dangerously close to her fashioned sandals. Oh what she did for the sake of looking good!

As her feet crunched against dry leaves, the sound of cat calls still laced her mind. She had to admit the attention was flattering in the least, though an uneasy feeling swept up in her stomach causing her nausea. Another one was heard most likely from college kids and she paused and turned around. A blue car speed by containing a man with brown hair and a lovely wedding band on. He stuck his tongue out giving her another wave causing the feeling in her stomach to increase.

For goodness sake she was only 18! She knew it was the age of a so called 'adult', yet her childish tendencies stayed causing her to feel so much younger and so much more vulnerable. The thought of flipping them off seemed pleasant yet unnecessary as they disappeared from view. With a forced sigh she turned on heel and continued her quest.

After about seven minutes she had reached the park, abandoned by the obvious lack of children. She had always felt sad at the lack of fresh faces due to the fact the park was meant for them. Yet alas, the one on Oak drive was much more popular! With another sigh she kicked at the shredded pieces of tire taking notice of oldness. She pursed her lips and bent down, picking one up for inspection.

"That's probably not a good idea.." a voice said from behind her mockingly yet bland.

"I'm just bored." Dawn replied to the stranger giving a shrug. She bent down again to set it with the rest, rather softly in fact.

With an already extended hand she spun around, "Hi! My-" and stopped in her tracks.

Nothing.

Nobody.

She felt a wave of air nip at her spine and goosebumps prickle at her arms. To where she heard the voice nobody stood, only air and a tree a few feet away. She craned her neck to the side as if to see if the person was there yet, was met with nothingness yet again.

She groaned facepalming. "I really need to get friends. Now I'm speaking to air, stupid girl." she muttered, her mind set that she had made it up. With an unneeded frown she trekked over to a rusting swing-set, the rubber over the chains peeling.

Without a second thought she plopped herself down. The seat gave a squeal of protest yet held..thankfully. Dawn sighed yet again, a feeling of worry creeping.. Due to all the sighing of course. She didn't feel like moving in the moment, in fact, she wished to do the opposite. It may not be the best pastime but she happened to enjoy relaxing.

So, she did. Closing her eyes gently her mind began to wonder, her body taking in all the little happenings. For instance, if you listened closely enough you could hear the faint hammering of a woodpecker successfully cutting into a tree. Or perhaps if you allowed yourself to pay attention to the air around you you would find that it was slightly chilled and still. That it smelled lightly of pine and mud.

She could feel muscles uncoiling and her breath become shallower. She could feel the jagged edges of torn plastic and the tire rubble crawling between her toes. She could feel light hands on the small of her back and the-

Her eyes shot open, her muscles tightening. The small baby hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt a light push, the swing creaking form movement. With a startled cry she jumped up swirling around. Only to find nothing, again.

"I'm going crazy!" she muttered bringing a chilled hand to her forehead. "Maybe a fever?"

A snicker dragged her out of her thoughts. "Over here, _darling._" the voice seemed to pause before a smirk was felt in her mind.

Her body went rigid again, her blinking slow and deliberate. "Crazy.. not there.." she blinked again her arms taut against her sides.

"Oh, I'm definitely here." the voice said in monotone. It sighed. "Turn around, troublesome."

She was reluctant at first her mind waving over the possibility of catching craziness. She didn't believe that it was happening and in all obvious honesty, was confused. She didn't budge for the fear that if she _did _turn around nothing would be there and she'd personally send herself off to the loony bin. As well she couldn't help but note how odd all of a sudden it all was.

With a sigh of submission she turned around only to come face to face with a tree.

"How is that even possible?!" she questioned, groaning. Her hands went to her hair. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around fiercely, eyes filled with annoyed anger.

"What!" she spat at the air, annoyance clear at nothing yet again.

"Here." the voice said again, a hint of mockery present. The voice seemed nonchalant though, like she was wasting it's time.

"Show yourself disembodied voice!" she growled untangling her fingers from her head to brandish a fist. As an elder would do to some troublesome child running through their garden.

There was a pause as the air stilled, confusion only spreading the stain. With a cracking like sound a man appeared before her, his face a shining white. He was smirking and the expression complimented his obsidian eyes. His hair fell down to his chin in lavender edges, all rigid and framing.

Despite not fully knowing the man, she was indeed surprised he had shown himself. His hands were jammed carelessly in pinstriped pockets.

"..Are you a ghost?!" she blurted before she could stop herself. Part of her still felt crazy and believed she was imagining things.\

The man's face darkened. "I dear hope not, that would make my job all too hard." he mumbled his reply.

"Oh.." she blinked again, suddenly more aware at the fear she was feeling at the moment. "Then.. are you human? Or a werewolf?"

He snorted lifting a hand from his pocket to wipe hair from his eyes. "Neither.. I don't think. But, that's enough troublesome." he sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Well.. What's your name? U-uh.. what are you then? Cause I'd be lying if I said this wasn't freaking me out." she gave an awkward chuckle her face casting an uncomfortable glare. The hair on her neck and arms still stood on end and wouldn't fall back even when she ordered.

He briefly frowned. "Names aren't needed." he said monotone, his eyes dulling. "Though I guess I'm some magic like being.." he mumbled that part nodding his head.

"What kind?" she pressed.

He shrugged again face clear of emotions. "The Prince of Mischief."

"..How is that magical?"

* * *

**Hello people who decided to read this! Yeah, well.. I have _other _stories I should be working on and that I am.. but this opportunity proved to be way to good to pass up. So here we are, the start of another story of which I will figure out what's going on. I do know though.. Tell me what you think, nonetheless! Reviews make me feel special and give me some inspiration! **

**I have _a lot _to do..**


End file.
